Historical post: Sector Omega and Numbuh 72
by numbuh 72
Summary: just a quick story to explain who Sector Omega and Numbuh 72 are.
1. Sector omega

**Historical post**

_***ATTENTION* This is basically here to explain who numbuh 72 and sector omega are as they will be used in multiple future stories. Sector omega and numbuh 72 are prone to use lethal force if need be.**_

_**(DISCLAMIER) I own nothing, everything in this is completely made up. If you love the origon story of the KND already, i suggest you don't read on, but if you would like to hear my story then follow me...**_

**Chapter 1: THE BEGINING OF THE KND/SECTOR OMEGA**

In the begining the adults reulied the world. Kids were forced to do everything, mow the lawns, look after the pets, do all the house work, cook, dress, forced to work in broccoli mines and then eat it for dinner.(_so basically it's a world were kids have no rights.)_ This lasted for many generations untill one day at one of the hundreds of broccoli mines an escape attempt was made by all of the workers.

It failed but not all of the kids were acounted for. Three friends managed to escape during all the chaos. There names were Marcus Georgeston, Sarah Skylinn and Tony Redford. These three went into hiding. When it became apparent that they would not be able to hide forever they decided to start a rebelion. There quickly realised they needed more members. They recruited many many people the first 2 people were Luca Moreino and David. Upon gaining a large forced it became apparent that the people were not going to work togther well unless unitead under a single banner.

The origanal five decided to lead the force and named it "the kids next door" as they stated, where ever there is a kid in trouble there will be kids next door to help them. The people were given numbers to show that they were dedicated to the cause. These troops were then sent to diffrent sectors of no more then 9 people per sector. The origanal five created there own sector with numbuh pie (_Marcus_) as there leader. with the others being 27 (_Tony_), 1350 (_Sarah_), 300 (_Luca_) and 666 (_David_).

They fought for many years but it just wasn't enough. The adults were to powerful, even for the combined efforts of all the kids on earth. So to end the war the KND constructed the **M.G.E.C** (_massive global energy cannon_). They used it as a global decommissioning device for anyone over the age of 17.

_*the original kids next door stayed operatives until the age of 17, thought you should know :]*_

With that over and all the adults completely forgeting what they have done or were going to do, the world once again became a safe place for kids everywhere. All seemed to be good in the world,However in truth all was heading for _darkness_. Numbuh 666 was a fanatic, during construction of the **M.G.E.C** he inbeded a secert command into the database. This command would change the frequency of the energy. with the new frequency he would be able to launch a blast that would kill everyone above the age of 10 and freeze everyone else at the age of 10 or lower.

Unfortunatly the rest of sector omega never noticed numbuh 666 true intent untill it was to late. After the blast was fired and all the KND were celerbrating. sector omega was leving the control room, once they had left the room numbuh 666 pleaded for them to relinquish there keys to him for safe keeping.

_* The keys were a treasured item of each of theres, e.g. numbuh pies watch. *_

They said no and laughed it off as a silly suggestion in the first place, but this was the last straw for numbuh 666, he was so close to completing he's plan, he couldn't just let the other escape with the keys. With that in mind numbuh 666 attacked them. The battle ended with the death of numbuh 300. The others relised that numbuh 666 was not going to give up looking for the keys, so they decided to hide them all over the universe. (_the keys could not be destroyed unless together at the same time.)_

Numbuh 666 soon learned of this and knew that he woudn't be able to get the keys in one lifetime, so he decided to go to the cannon and use the backup power to permnatly freeze himself at the age of 19. (_the cannon constantly has a small amount of power running through it as a saftey precorshion, although this power is only strong enough to affect 1 person.)_

Soon i came to be that numbuh triple S (_his nickname_) was the last remaining member of sector omega. Number pie and number 1350 died of old age, number 300 was killed by 666 and number 27 was killed during an earth quake in the north pole that caused him to be sent to the ice waters below and freeze to death. _(his body was never found)_

So with that number triple S has been seching for these keys for hundreds-thousands of years, just longing for the day that he will find the keys and achieve his diabolical plan. Once and for all.

**A/N: Wow, well i guess it's pretty easy to see who the bad guy is, am i right? I mean he killed number 300 and wants to eradicate adults forever. This ends the sector omega chapter. Next chapter is about numbuh 72.**


	2. Numbuh 72

****Historical post****

****_(DISCLAMIER) I own nothing, everything in this is completely made up._****

**Chapter 2: NUMBUH 72**

Johnny Tomfree (_numbuh 72_) was born in Redcliffe Queensland (_Australia_). He's mother died during labour and with no other relatives he was sent straight to an orphanage. He was rescued by the KND at the age of five (_FYI, the person running the orpahanage was an evil adult.)_ , a few months later he was initiated into the KND as number 72. (_he states that this name is equal to the amount of times he tried busting out of the orphange_) He proves to be a capable operative. He was assigned to sector AU (_obviously the australian sector. I could not find and australian sector, so i had to make one up.)_ where he came to lead it at the age of 7.

At the age of 10 he became the main battle commander of the entire KND army, (_second in charge the only one who out ranks that is the supreme leader_) but despite being the battle commander he left for 3 years to fight father and his krones. When he returned he was 13 and scedualed for decommisioning but since he was away from the KND for most of Chad's command. Chad never knew how good of an operative 72 was, because of this when 72 says that he should stay in the KND for longer as he is the best operative there is chad protests against this, saying that he is the best and the files even back him up on it. So to prove it chad challenges numbuh 72 to a fight. He even decides to make a little bet, if number 72 wins he stays in the KND for two years more but if he lost he would be decommisioned right there and now. Obviously numbuh 72 won fight.

After this he lead the KND forces on many missions and worked with sector V more and more once nigal left. One of these missions was a recon operation in machu-picchu (_peru_) where the DCFDTL where serching for something, something that numbuh 72 is sure he found.

When it came time for him to be decommisioned he toke it proudly. After this he joined up with the teens (although he is a undercover KND operative), after a while he revealed a plan to bring down the teens once and for all. All they had to do was find the "teen spirt" (_it's basically just like the KND code module_, but for teens.) and then numbuh 72 would unleash he's master plan.

With the teens defeated and nothing left for him to do as a KND operative he decided to try negotiations with the teens. This eventually lead to the teens joining up with the KND 3 months later. With that being the case the decommisoning age was bumped up to 17. (_like the original_)

When it came to his 17th bridthday, he toke the decommissioning with pride. He was decommissioned, but right after it he knocked out 2 guards and escaped on a jetpack-jump jet device (_jetpack that he connects to and launches him into a spacecraft_), since then it's been one of numbuh 86's main priorities to find and decommission him.

**A/N: Sorry if some of this is confusing, but i had to leave mager plot information out of this for obvious reasons. Operation M.O.R.E will, well explain more.(that was unessacery, but hay what the heck i did it anyway.) Also yes numbuh 72 was decommissioned but... well you'll find out in operation M.O.R.E.**


End file.
